


О бедном саирабазе замолвите слово!

by St_Gojyo



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Humor, Relationship Study, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 01:47:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20556197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/St_Gojyo/pseuds/St_Gojyo
Summary: Что могло приключиться с кунари-саирабазом, если бы он остался в живых? Благодаря Хоук, естественно. И вопреки своему собственному желанию...





	О бедном саирабазе замолвите слово!

Саирабаз — Кетоджан — говорил очень уверенно и очень спокойно. Но Мариан с каждым словом трясло от злости все сильнее и сильнее. Ее распирало от желания схватить всех ублюдков придумавших эту ущербную идеологию, порвать их на много-много кусочков, поджечь и развеять получившийся пепел над Недремлющим морем. Ей хотелось, чтобы тевинтерские магистры стерли с лица Тедаса Сегерон и Пар Воллен, уничтожили всех кунари, всех, кто так безжалостно ломал судьбы и души тех, кому не посчастливилось родиться со способностью к магии. 

Настолько сильно она не ненавидела даже храмовников, как сейчас ненавидела кунари. 

— Asit tal-eb, — Кетоджан сделал паузу и развернувшись, пошел к краю скалы.

Мариан не сразу поняла что означают его слова. А когда поняла, то ринулась к нему совершенно не думая. На одних эмоциях и от всей души ударила посохом — нет-нет, господин храмовник, это копье! — Кетоджана по голове. Огонь, так и не превратившийся в бушующее пламя, с едва слышным хлопком развеялся на ладонях Кетоджана. 

— Прости… — она совсем не ждала, что после такого удара кто-то сможет остаться на ногах. Но видимо это не относится к кунари. — Я… 

Она не успела придумать достойное оправдание своему поступку. Кетоджан повернулся к ней, качнулся и упал. Слава Создателю, не назад, на торчащие из воды скалы, а перед… на скалы, но хоть с небольшой высоты! 

— Ты права, убить его пока он без сознания — милосердней, чем позволить сжечь себя, — прокомментировал ситуацию Фенрис. — Хотя и без уважения к его желаниям.

Мариан обернулась к спутникам. Фенрис, Андерс и Варрик смотрели на нее без удивления. Так, с легким интересом. В голове у Мариан проскочила мысль: “Давай, Хоук, удиви нас!” озвученная голосом Варрика. Может быть и сам Варрик думал о том же. Почти наверняка думал. Мариан разозлилась. Наверное, понять ее мог только Андерс, а для остальных случившиеся — бесплатное развлечение. Посмотрите как Хоук смешно размахивает своим посохом и как потешно кунарийский маг падает без чувств! 

Выдохнув, Мариан взяла себя в руки. Глупые мысли, конечно же, так никто не думает… 

— Я не собираюсь его убивать, Фенрис, — максимально спокойно ответила Мариан. — Я заберу его с собой и помогу избавиться от рабского ошейника в его голове. 

Фенрис дернул щекой и отвернулся, поморщившись. Настолько же однобок в суждениях, как и Андрес. Представь неоднозначную ситуацию и они оба заткнуться, пока не подберут аргументы получше. 

— Хоук, я понимаю твое стремление и разделяю его… — Андерс. Почему такой неуверенный тон? Ведь именно он сейчас должен был аплодировать и поддерживать Мариан, — но это кунари. 

— Хочешь сказать, кунари менее достойны спасения чем эльфы и люди в Кругах? 

— Блондинчик хочет сказать, — перебил открывшего рот Андерса Варрик, — что это кунари. Из лагеря Аришока. Просто подумай о том, что тебе скажет главный баран нашего прекрасного города, когда узнает о твоем новом… спутнике? 

— А на перебитый отряд своих солдат он ничего не скажет? — фыркнула Мариан. 

— Это нужно доказать. Без доказательств это можно замять. Пойти на уступку. Проигнорировать же саирабаза, оказавшегося в твоем доме гораздо сложнее, — спокойно ответил Варрик. — У меня много связей в Киркволле, а твое обаяние действует даже на Наместника, но я прошу тебя подумать о долгосрочных последствиях этого… спасения. 

— К тому же, он хочет умереть. Сам. Без принуждения, — добавил Фенрис. — Или будешь держать его на привязи, как раба, чтобы не повредил себе? — с нескрываемым презрением и довольством от удачно возвращенной подачи протянул он. 

Они правы. Конечно же, они правы. Каждый должен отвечать за свою судьбу и если индивид решил покончить с собой, то кто такая Мариан Хоук, чтобы мешать ему? Но ее все равно трясло от злости. Что с Кетоджаном творили на протяжении жизни что сейчас он верит в свою “оскверненность” настолько, что готов расстаться с жизнью одним из самых болезненных способов? 

— Резонно. Но я все равно его забираю с собой, — она тряхнула головой. 

Что такое гнев Аришока по сравнению с бегством от Мора, сражением с огром, полетом на оборотне-драконе? В конце концов, кунари живут в Киркволле ровно на тех же правах что и Хоук. Если Аришок захочет наказать ее за спасение Кетоджана или вернуть его — пускай обращается к Наместнику с просьбой о возбуждении судебного дела! 

— Опрометчиво, — Варрик покачал головой. И все. Он прекрасно понял серьезность намерений Хоук. И успел узнать степень ее упрямства. И разве не за эти качества — а еще невероятную удачу и авантюризм — он предложил ей место в экспедиции? 

— Знаю, — Хоук ответила с улыбкой. Почему-то важнее ей было убедить Варрика, чем Андерса или Фенриса. — Поможете? Он довольно тяжелый. 

Конечно же, можно левитировать Кетоджана в город, прямо до дверей дома. Угодить на глаза какому-нибудь храмовнику и распрощаться со свободной жизнью. Ее и так подозревали, но пока не имели доказательств — не особо цеплялись. 

— Я могу привести его в чувство, — Андерсу очевидно не хотелось тащить Кетоджана в город. Понять можно, Андерс вряд ли будет достаточно полезным для транспортировки Кетоджана.

— Нет, — Хоук покачала головой. — Он может наделать глупостей когда очнется. 

— Тогда может быть кого-нибудь наймем?.. 

— Оставь, Блондинчик, провозимся до вечера, а там либо Петрис смоется, либо к этим, — Варрик кивнул на трупы кунари, — подкрепление сбежится. 

— Давайте снимем его оковы, — предложил Фенрис. Хоук кивнула. Хорошая идея. 

Одежда и оковы Кетоджана оказались тяжелым. Очень тяжелыми. А она еще удивлялась, как кунарийских маг умудрился приобрести такую физическую форму, не уступающую солдатам-кунари. 

Протянув руки к завязкам маски, Хоук заколебалась. И без того достаточно решила за Кетоджана. Может быть маска в культуре кунари еще большее табу чем свободный маг? Что он сделает, если очнувшись не обнаружит на своем лице маску? 

— Снимай, — Варрик угадал ее мысли. — Если попадется патруль, пусть примут его за обычного кунари. 

И то верно. 

Под маской Кетоджан оказался таким же, как остальные кунари. Разве что кожа ровнее и без заметных морщинок, и даже без шрамов, хотя Хоук ждала чего-то подобного. Наверное, он довольно молод. Как кунари вообще исчисляют свой возраст и когда считаются взрослыми? Она внезапно подумала, что Кетоджана могли заковать в цепи еще ребенком. Некоторые проявляют способности лет в пять... Каково это, провести детство с зашитым ртом и с ошейником, как собака? Кажется, храмовники еще не настолько плохи. Достав ножик, она со всей возможной осторожностью принялась снимать с губ Кетоджана нити.

Нити оказались очень крепкими и плохо поддавались. Ранки совсем не кровили. Неужели нити никогда не меняли? Ужас. Мариан передергивало от липкого страха перед “храмовниками” кунари. Как тот козел себя назвал? Арваарад? 

Ублюдок.. 

— Хоук, — позвал Варрик. Она стряхнула с себя оцепенение и вопросительно посмотрела на него. — Нужно приготовить носилки. 

Она кивнула. Не за ноги же тащить Кетоджана… 

— Сразу скажу, в Висельнике мест нет и к себе в комнаты я его точно не возьму, — Хоук кивнула, у нее все равно не было денег на оплату комнаты в Висельнике. 

— И не ко мне, — мрачно заявил Фенрис. — Не хочу проснуться от того что свихнувшийся маг сжигает мой особняк. 

— Это особняк твоего хозяина, — не удержался Андерс. 

— Желаешь заявить на него право, маг? — Фенрис закинул руку за спину, берясь за рукоять меча. 

— Я… 

— Хватит! — вмешалась Мариан. Слушать перепалки Андерса и Фенриса весело под настроение, а сейчас они только раздражают. — Потащим его ко мне, а потом я решу что с ним делать. 

Как ни странно, ее послушались. Видимо, и Андерсу, и Фенрису хотелось как можно быстрее убраться от кучи трупов кунари пока их не обнаружили. 

Когда все было готово и Кетоджана перетащили на не внушающие доверия носилки — до города недалеко, сойдет! — Мариан еще раз окинула взглядом берег. Все ценное, что нашлось у кунари — несколько колец и серег — они забрали. Остался разве что “поводок”. Жезл, которым Арваарад парализовал Кетоджана. Хоук эта вещь крайне не понравилась. Странный артефакт и его взаимодействие с Тенью… нехарактерно. Непривычно. После освобождения Кетоджана у нее тянуло руку, словно после удара. И она отшвырнула от себя жезл, опасаясь других последствий. А сейчас подумала — разве он ей не пригодится? Это символ Кун, может быть Кетоджан будет сговорчивей, видя его? 

Или она продаст эту палку как сувенир с Сегерона. Придется повозиться, чтобы снять наложенные чары, но это должно того стоить.

— Хоук! 

Она подобрала жезл и кое-как запихнула его в сумку. 

Кетоджан оказался тяжелым. Они несли его вчетвером и все равно пыхтели как нагруженные бронто и обливались потом. Хуже всех, из-за роста, приходилось Варрику и из-за него же тяжело приходилось и остальным. На полпути до города Фенрис не выдержал. Он рявкнул на Варрика, чтобы тот проваливал и взялся за изголовье носилок. Варрик не возражал и не стал обижаться, прекрасно понимая, что Фенрис сам по себе не подарок, а уж уставший и раздраженный… Но стало легче, хотя бы потому что Варрик забрал у всех поклажу и больше они не кренились на одну сторону. 

В Киркволл они вернулись за полночь. Не сильно за, но в порту уже было неуютно пусто и мечты о найме подвыпивших грузчиков остались мечтами. 

— Может быть, все-таки разбудить его? — Андерс устало уселся на землю, положив посох слева от себя. 

Они остановились перед лестницей ведущей из порта к Нижнему городу. Перед таким рывком требовалось хоть немного отдохнуть… 

— Лучше просто проверь, как он, — попросила Хоук. Она садиться не стала, опасаясь, что потом просто не сможет подняться. 

— Мозг не поврежден, если ты об этом, — Андерс пожал плечами. — Просто очень глубокий обморок. 

Она кивнула. Раз Андерс так говорит, можно верить. А настаивать и просить применить магию на улицах города не во время драки — чревато. Вдруг кто-то увидит? Компания у них и без того приметная. 

…Грешников стоит наказывать подъемами по лестницам. Долгими, изнурительными подъемами по лестницам Киркволла. Вот тогда уже никто не будет грешить. Почему этот город продолжают называть Городом Цепей? Это город Торжества Лестниц, Феерии Ступенек, Гнета Подъема! Может быть, когда она станет богатой, знаменитой и вернет маме дворянский титул, она заставит Наместника поменять название города? Было бы чудесно. Тогда бы все кто хотел переехать в Киркволл отказались бы от этой глупой затеи и… 

Создатель, что за мысли у нее в голове? Это от усталости и обезвоживания? Или ей просто не хочется думать о том, что она скажет родным, когда затащит в дом настоящего кунари? 

Как много вопросов и ни одного ответа на них. 

— Так. Пришли, — Варрик положил сумку Хоук справа от входа в квартиру Гамлена. — Нам нужно навестить Петрис. 

— Знаю. Фенрис, помоги затащить и подождите меня минут десять. 

Не спала только мама. Она никогда не ложилась пока не дождется Мариан. Это раздражало и вызывало чувство вины. Сколько раз за этот год она терзалась от чувства вины: большая часть работы на Антенриль проходила ночью и знание того, что мама сидит дома, волнуется и не спит отвлекало от дел, не давало нормально сосредоточиться. 

Вот и сейчас. Лучше бы не спал Карвер, она бы оставила Кетоджана под его опеку и пошла бы завершить дело, но… 

— Мариан? 

С другой стороны, мама отличалась просто-таки завидной невозмутимостью. Наверное, муж и дети-маги быстро отучают от удивления. Подумаешь, кунари! Бетани в пять лет заставила танцевать куриную тушку и благо что в тот момент дома были только свои. 

— Очень долгая история. Очень. Фенрис, я скоро выйду, — он кивнул и молча вышел из квартиры, тихо захлопнув за собой дверь. — Мам, разбуди Карвера, пожалуйста. 

Она кивнула и быстро вошла в их с Карвером каморку. Пока мама будила Карвера, Мариан напилась воды из оставленного на столе кувшина и немного плеснула на лицо. Чуть-чуть полегчало. Вот бы еще набрать ванну прохладной воды… Ничего. Завтра отдохнет. 

Карвер вышел в одних штанах, сонный и помятый. Вот уж кто совсем не волновался о ночных вылазках Мариан. 

— Что это? 

— Его зовут Кетоджан, и за ним нужно присмотреть пару часов, пока я улаживаю кое-какое дело. 

— Э… — Карвер протер глаза. — Ты теперь и похищениями занимаешься? 

— Карвер! 

— Ну а на что это похоже? — он пожал плечами, ничуть не смущенный возмущением мамы. — Так что, сестренка? Мне его связать или как? 

Хороший вопрос. Как Кетоджан поведет себя очнувшись? Незнакомое место, незнакомые люди… Нет, она не может рисковать родными. Карверу, конечно, не повредит хорошая трепка, иногда он ведет себя как последний засранец, но лучше Мариан займется этим самостоятельно. 

— Нет, просто дай снотворного. Знаешь где лежит? 

— Угу. Стража явится? — деловито спросил он. 

— Карвер! — опять возмутилась мама. — Мариан, ты действительно его похитила? 

— Нет, я его спасла. Просто он этого не просил, так что… В общем, это долгая история, а мне пора. Присмотрите за ним, пока не вернусь. Я быстро. 

— А что нам сказать Гамлену? Он должен скоро вернуться. 

— Ну… — да, еще одна проблема. Дорогой и любящий дядюшка. — Скажите, что я и за его постой заплачу. А если не поможет… я не знаю, Карвер, двинешь ему? 

— Мариан! 

— С удовольствием, — усмехнулся братишка. 

— Карвер! 

— Извини, мам, неудачная шутка, — Карвер в ответ на эти слова ухмыльнулся, давая понять, что он их шуткой не считает. — И мне правда пора. Я все объясню позже. 

— Хорошо, — мама смиренно кивнула. — Прошу тебя, не задерживайся. 

— Постараюсь! — она обняла маму на прощание и выбежала из квартиры. Не хотелось столкнуться с возвращающимся из трактира дядюшкой. Уж кто-кто, а Гамлен был просто мастером закатывать скандалы на несколько часов… 

— Не слышал криков, — весело протянул Варрик. — А значит, все прошло удачно? 

— Пока что да, — она пожала плечами. — Ну что? Пойдем навестим Петрис? 

***

Он очнулся. Это странно и нелепо — очнуться. Саирабаз, оставшийся без поводка, должен умереть, таково требование Кун. Это естественно, убить опасного зверя до того как он навредил кому-то, пускай даже и басра. 

Однако, он очнулся. В каком-то доме бас, грязном и жалком, как все что окружало несчастных в этом городе, не понимая, как тут очутился и ощущая нехарактерную боль. И одновременно — легкость. Далеко не сразу он понял, что самая большая странность заключалась в том что он видел. В том как он видел. 

Сесть получилось со второго раза. Под ним заскрипело ложе, боль в голове усилилась, но он это проигнорировал, ведь боль часть его существа, он обязан испытывать боль и принимать напоминание о том, кто он такой. Подняв руки, он ощупал лицо. Маски не было, не было ошейника и оков, и его рот не сдерживали нити. Головная боль отступила от скрутившего все внутренности страха. 

Он… свободен? 

— Ма-а-ариан! — он вздрогнул и повернул голову на звук. В проеме стоял незнакомый бас и со страхом смотрел на него. — Он очнулся! 

Басра отошел в сторону, пропуская в помещение еще одного — одну — басра и эта была знакома. Та самая басра, что пошла на поводу у обманщицы-бас, вывела его из города и привела к арвараду. Он поблагодарил ее тогда и выполнил волю Кун… то есть, думал что выполнил. Он жив, а значит очевидно, он предал Кун. 

— Привет, — басра улыбнулась и махнула ему рукой. — Как ты себя чувствуешь? Голова болит? 

Он кивнул, не зная, как ответить на ее вопросы. Что он чувствует? В основном страх: он саирабаз, без поводка, без арварада. Лишь вопрос времени потери воли. Как только демоны найдут свободного саирабаза, они завладеют его телом. Разве басра этого не понимают? Почему та что привела его к арвараду так на него смотрит и в руках у нее нет оружия? 

— Сегодня ты не так разговорчив, а? — басра улыбнулась шире и сделала несколько шагов, оказавшись вплотную к нему. — Извини за шишку, я не рассчитала удар. И мы вчера так толком и не познакомились. Я Мариан Хоук, это мой брат, Карвер Хоук, — она повернулась и указала рукой на первого встреченного им басра. Тот махнул рукой и привалился к плечом к проему. — А ты? 

Он нахмурился, не понимая вопроса. Быть может, подводит знание языка бас? Он никогда не учил его специально, но арварад считал, что саирабазу этот пригодиться и он его выучил. Видимо, изъян в нем был всегда и он недостаточно старался в учении. 

— Твое имя? Как тебя зовут? — пояснила бас, вновь породив в нем недоумение и растерянность. 

Он — саирабаз, какое имя ей еще требуется? 

— Я могу продолжать звать тебя Кетоджаном, просто я подумала, что у тебя есть свое имя. 

Кетоджан. Да, обманщица-бас так его звала. Он не придал этому значения, сочтя это проявлением развращенной культуры бас. Пускай они глупы настолько, чтобы давать имена саирабазам, не дело самого саирабаза их перевоспитывать, для того существуют тамассран. Но он об этом не скажет, конечно же. Он уже осквернил себя и Кун словами когда благодарил бас. Не стоит множить свои грехи. 

— Ладно… — басра медленно подошла ближе и присела рядом с ним на скрипнувшее ложе. — Тогда Кетоджан, раз ты не против. Ты помнишь, что случилось вчера? Когда мы вышли из катакомб? 

Он помнил, но ровно до того момента как вершил волю Кун. После — темнота и он не понимал, как очутился тут и почему до сих пор жив. Так что он покачал головой, желая узнать, что помешало ему поступить правильно. 

— Хм, — басра нахмурилась. — Удар сильнее, чем я думала… В общем, мы вышли из катакомб и наткнулись на твоих соотечественников. Там был такой здоровый козел… э-э-э, арварад, то есть. Я правильно сказала? 

Он кивнул. 

— Он сказал, что тебе придется умереть, а заодно и нам, так как ты что-то там осквернил, — басра закатила глаза и состроила гримасу. Он не понял, что басра этим желает показать. — Мы с товарищами не хотели, чтобы так получилось, но либо мы, либо твои кунари. Ты понимаешь? Не злишься? 

Нет, он не злился. Арварад выполнял волю Кун. Басра ей противилась. Странного или неправильного тут не было, тем более не было ничего, за что можно злиться. Да и не могут саирабазы злиться. Это чувство доступно немногим кунари. 

— Хорошо. После того как с отрядом кунари было закончено, ты захотел покончить с собой. Я помешала. 

— Зачем? 

Слово далось легко, словно он был не животным, словно он, как и любой кунари, мог говорить. Вчера это не поражало так сильно, ведь вчера ему было дозволено поблагодарить басра за волю Кун. Быть может, так демоны и захватывают волю, превращают саирабаза в оскверненную мерзость? 

— Как это, зачем?! — басра всплеснула руками, ее смешная розовая кожа налилась краской на щеках. — Ваш Кун — та еще глупость! Убивать себя потому что отбился от своих? Это идиотизм! 

Басра глупы, басра невежественны и им не понять Кун самостоятельно, а он не тамассран, чтобы правильно объяснить. Потому он просто молча смотрел на басра и пытался не чувствовать легкость. В руках, в голове, во всем теле. Лучше сосредоточиться на головной боли, хоть это соединяет его с миром и Кун. Немного, но лучшего все равно не придумать. 

— Ты его слишком сильно приложила, — заговорил первый басра. — Смотрит как пялится. Сейчас слюну пустит. 

— О, заткнись, Карвер, — басра громко фыркнула. — Кетоджан, скажи что-нибудь! 

Подчинение в его природе, но можно ли подчиниться той, что нарушила волю Кун? Знала о ней и пошла наперекор? Вероятно, арварад знал бы что делать в подобной ситуации, но что может сделать саирабаз? 

И является ли он саирабазом? Он, все еще он? Взгляд, руки и рот открыты для греха, для демонов. Он не мог оставаться чистым в этом жилище баз, так стоит ли цепляться за запрет и оскорблять Кун попыткой притвориться саирабазом? 

— Ну точно чокнулся, ты только посмотри… 

— Ты нарушила волю Кун, — он оборвал первого бас. 

— Ладно, — басра вздохнула и хлопнула себя по бедрам ладонями. — Поговорим о Кун. Мой друг, Фенрис… помнишь его? Эльф с лириумными татуировками? В общем, он немного рассказал мне о Кун. В вашей вере говорится, что борьба — это иллюзия, верно? 

Кун не вера, Кун это порядок вещей, единственно верный, но да, басра права. Борьба — иллюзия. Он кивнул. 

— Значит ты не должен бороться с обстоятельствами. Я тебя спасла и теперь ты мой должник. Поможешь мне в одном очень важном предприятии и тогда вернемся к разговору о воле Кун. Идет?


End file.
